The Beginning of the End
by nikki13088
Summary: My first story I'm submitting. Its the trio in they're 7th year and its basically a story of trust and putting aside your differences. Ginny see's who Draco really is. I hope you like it.It was really set for after half blood prince. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

-1**Two weeks had gone by since the famous trio started they're 7th year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Hermione had made Head girl and of course with her luck Draco Malfoy made Head boy, and to make matters worse they had to share a common room, although they did have there own bedrooms, Hermione didn't like the fact that Draco Malfoy would be the first person she see's in the morning. Despite all of the downsides to Draco being head boy she tried not to let it bother her she was just so excited to have made head girl.**

**Hermione was still getting use to her head girl duties and her new surroundings. Her room was huge and so was the bathroom, the only downside to the bathroom was that it connected her and Draco's room. She also tried to get use to not having so much free time with her friends do to her new duties. She hated telling her friends she couldn't hang with them due to her head girl routines. All in all everything was good, she was aloud to have her friends visit her room, but of course Draco always had his Slytherin gang hanging in the common room so Hermione never has a chance to have her friends hang with.**

**It was almost dinner time and Hermione went up to her room to get changed into casual clothes. Tonight she was going to have Harry, Ron, and Ginny come hang out with her and she didn't care if Malfoy had his friends over or not. She threw her hair up in a messy bun and walked downstairs to the common room that her and Draco shared and saw Draco sitting with his feet on the couch reading a book. She walked over to him with confidence, it was her turn to have her friends over.**

"**Malfoy, I'm having my friends over tonight"**

"**Whatever Mudblood just make sure they stay in your room and away from me and my friends" said Draco not looking up from his book.**

"**I don't think so, we're hanging out down here in the common room, your friends could hang out in your dark and depressing room" snapped Hermione folding her arms.**

"**No way you filthy muggle, I'm head boy and what I say goes and I'm having my friends over like I do every night" said Draco a little louder this time.**

"**Exactly, every night you have your friends over and now its my turn, and I'm also head girl so I get a say so as well. I haven't had any of my friends up here since the start of term and I would like to" stated Hermione**

"**First of all, you're a Mudblood and Mudbloods don't have a say so on anything because they are filth and disgusting things. Second, I never stopped you from bringing your friends here you just haven't had them over" said Malfoy closing his book and standing up in front of Hermione.**

"**I HAVEN'T HAD THEM OVER BECAUSE YOU AND YOUR DUMB FRIENDS ARE ALWAYS HERE" yelled Hermione**

"**MY FRIENDS AREN'T DUMB, YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS ARE VILE AND SHOULDN'T BE ALLOWED IN MY COMMON ROOM" yelled Draco back.**

"**YOUR COMMON ROOM, ITS MY ROOM AS WELL" screamed Hermione on her tip toes so that she was almost head level with Draco.**

"**NO IT'S MINE YOUR UNDER MY COMMAND, I'M A HIGHER CLASS THEN YOU, I'M BETTER, RICHER AND CLEANER!"**

"**OHHHHHHH, JUST DROP DEAD MALFOY, YOU STUPID FERRET!" screamed Hermione as she raced out of the common room.**

**Malfoy made a nasty face and then grinned to himself knowing that he really pissed Hermione off and then he followed out through the portrait hole to go to dinner. He saw Hermione walking quickly ahead of him and he ran up to her. **

"**Don't get mad just cuz you know I'm right" laughed Draco**

**Hermione stopped walking, pulled out her wand and pointed it straight at Draco's heart. Her eyes were filled with anger and disgust. Draco pulled his wand out as well pointing it between her eyes.**

"**Keep your mouth shut Malfoy! You always think your better then everyone but in reality your such a cold hearted bastard" yelled Hermione**

"**No, Granger, I don't think I'm better, I know I am"**

**Hermione tightened the grip on her wand and pushed it harder against Draco's chest. **

"**MISS GRANGER, MR. MALFOY!" shouted McGonagall**

**Both Hermione and Draco jumped at the tone of her voice and lowered they're wands and awaited they're punishment from McGonagall. **

"**What may I ask is going on here? Ever since Dumbledore passed students have been getting out of control, but I refuse to allow this to happen, especially from you Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy after last years events and having you and Professor Snape back to Hogwarts I expect you to be more formal toward everyone." shouted McGonagall**

**When Draco heard her say this he immediately felt ashamed, last year was nothing but a nightmare. After him and Snape fled from Hogwarts everyone was shocked, but when it turned out Snape was a spy for the order Draco and Snape were welcomed back into Hogwarts. Still Draco was on the dark side until he figured out that he didn't want to be who his father was, it took up until that night of Dumbledore's death to make him realize that. Even though he made a vow to work against Voldemort he still wasn't thrilled about muggles. He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard McGonagall speak up again.**

"**Mr. Malfoy you and Miss Granger will have detention with Professor Lupin tomorrow night at 6:30pm." **

"**Awe, come on not the werewolf" moaned Draco**

"**MR.MALFOY, YOU WILL NOT ADDRESS PROFESSOR LUPIN IN THAT MANNER, MAY I MIND YOU THAT HE IS A PART OF THE ORDER AND YOU WILL DO WELL AS TO REMEMBER THAT AND SHOW HIM RESPECT. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!" shouted McGonagall**

"**Fine" muttered Draco**


	2. Chapter 2

-1**Hermione rolled her eyes and walked toward the great hall for the rest of dinner. She found a seat next to Harry and Ron and grabbed some meatloaf and a baked potato.**

"**Hey Hermione, what took you so long?" asked Harry**

"**Stupid ferret face had to start with me and we both got detention from McGonagall" explained Hermione stuffing her face with potatoes**

"**Oh, bummer, hopefully it isn't Snape you have detention with" said Ron**

"**Nope its Lupin, thank god, I don't think I can handle Snape and Malfoy alone in the same room together with me" said Hermione swallowing her food.**

"**Well that's good" replied Ron**

**Soon Ginny came over and sat down between Harry and Hermione. Ginny and Harry decided to keep they're relationship going and they both couldn't be happier. **

"**So Hermione, are we still hanging out tonight in your common room?" asked Ginny**

"**Well, I don't know, Malfoy is having his friends over again, like always. I guess we could hang in my room."**

"**No way, how many friends could Malfoy possibly have, Crabbe and Goyle don't go to school here anymore ever since last year so all Malfoy has now is Pansy and Blaise" said Ron**

"**I know but I don't want to start a fight" said Hermione**

"**Who cares, we'll just hang out with Malfoy and his friends too then" said Ginny**

"**WHAT! NO WAY!" shouted Ron**

"**Why not?" asked Ginny**

"**Ginny they're Slytherins, they'll just crack jokes and all the whole time" said Ron**

"**We shouldn't have to cancel our plans just because Malfoy and his friends are stupid. We should just ignore them and go on with our plans, what do you think Hermione?" asked Ginny**

"**I think your right Ginny, I'm tired of Malfoy acting like he's in charge of our common room, I say we still go on with our plans"**

"**I agree with Hermione" said Harry**

**They all agreed to go ahead with they're plans except Ron. He was unsure if he was up to fighting with the Slytherins tonight because he knew it would most likely come to that.**

"**Well Ron?" asked Hermione**

"**Fine, but something tells me things won't go to smoothly tonight" **

**After they all agreed they got up and headed for Hermione's common room. She showed them the short cut to get to her room so they wouldn't have to make the long walk. They arrived at the common room and Hermione gave the password "pixie dust" and then they walked in and saw that Malfoy already had his friends there……..Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini. Draco and his friends stopped talking to see who came in and watched as Hermione came in with her friends and they all stood there looking at each other.**

"**Granger, get your stupid friends out of here, your bothering us" Draco snarled**

"**I don't think so Malfoy, my friends are welcomed here just as much as yours are" snapped Hermione**

"**UM, no they aren't they'll contaminate the room" said Draco**

**Ginny was the first one to move, she walked over to the couch Pansy was sitting on and sat next to her. Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed but sat on a different couch and Ron sat on the floor. Pansy made a face at Ginny when she sat next to her but Ginny just smiled.**

"**Ewe Weasley, sod off, don't sit next to me" said Pansy in disgust.**

"**No thanks, I'd like to sit here" replied Ginny**

"**I'm serious Granger, get your friends out of here now" said Draco angrily**

"**Oh please, shut up Malfoy" replied Hermione**

"**So what are you all talking about?" asked Ginny**

"**None of your business Weasley" snapped Blaise**

"**Don't talk to my sister like that" shouted Ron standing up**

"**RON, PLEASE!" shouted Ginny**

**Ron sat back down and gave Blaise a nasty look of course Blaise returned the same look.**

"**I don't understand you all, there aren't to many Slytherins left in Hogwarts ever since last year. A lot of them are children of death eaters, but you three are still here because you chose to fight against Voldemort, if this is true then why act against us?" asked Ginny**

"**What the hell do you know Weasley? It's none of your business" Said Draco**

"**Well anyway, it doesn't matter" she replied**

"**Yeah it doesn't matter your all a bunch of gits anyway" said Ron**

**After that comment all hell broke loose, Blaise pulled out his wand and Ron followed along. As soon as the others saw wands being drawn they all took there's out too. **

"**Watch your tongue Weaslebee" growled Blaise**

"**For what, for stating the truth" snapped Ron**

"**Ronald please, we don't need to get violent" begged Hermione**

"**Oh please bitch its to late for begging" said Pansy**

**Just then McGonagall walked in and had a look of disbelief on her face. She didn't even need to say anything because as soon as they all seen her they quickly lowered they're wands.**

"**AT IT AGAIN MR.MALFOY AND MISS GRANGER? AND I SEE THIS TIME YOU'VE INVITED FRIENDS! I GUESS YOU'LL ALL BE GETTING DETENTION TOMORROW NIGHT WITH PROFESSOR LUPIN!" yelled McGonagall **

**They all put they're wands away and watched as McGonagall stopped at the portrait hole and turned back to them.**

"**Mr. Malfoy please follow me, the rest of you return to your dorms and stay there" she said and then turned to leave with Malfoy following her.**

**Draco didn't dare talk to McGonagall or ask any questions, he saw the look of anger on her face and thought it best to keep quiet for now. He followed her up to Dumbledore's old office which was now hers and she motioned for him to sit down and watched as she sat down behind her desk facing him.**

"**Well Mr. Malfoy do you know why you're here?"**

"**I have a pretty good idea" said Draco sarcastically**

"**You are in my school Mr. Malfoy and you will abide by my rules since we both know you do not wish to return home and in either way if you did or not you would be killed. I know you aren't one for following rules or associating with Gryffindors or anyone else not of your bloodline but you must remember one thing Mr. Malfoy, we are in this war together. We need to look out for one another and have each others back because if you remain distant from the people on your side you will die or cause someone else to die in this war. You cannot keep or hold grudges at this point and time it will end up killing you and others."**

"**Like Potter or Weasley would ever save my ass?" snapped Draco**

"**Watch your tone with me Mr. Malfoy, and yes they would. You only look at bloodlines and wealth which is not how you make friends."**

"**Well I cant change over night, I was raised to think this way" replied Draco**

"**You better learn quick then because believe Mr. Malfoy when I tell you this, if you hold a grudge you will lose this fight, you need to trust the people in this war, its important"**

**Draco didn't say anything, he just thought to himself. How could he possibly trust a Mudblood, or a Weasley, and especially how the hell could he trust Potter. He didn't trust nobody and that was his problem, how could he trust anyone he didn't feel that he could trust anyone except himself, unless he had sufficient reason to be able to trust someone. He was soon pulled from his thoughts when he heard McGonagall's voice.**

"**Do you understand Mr. Malfoy?"**

**Draco just stared at her**

"**Well anyway, you may return to your dorm" she said watching Draco leave her office.**


	3. Chapter 3

-1**Draco took his time walking back to the common room, he had a lot on his mind. He kept thinking of how he could possibly trust the people that were once his enemies, it was hard to think of himself being on the same side as Potter, Weasley, and Granger. Before he knew it he had came to the portrait and gave her the password and stepped into the common room. The room was dark so he knew Hermione must have already went to sleep. Draco walked to the bathroom and got ready to take a shower before bed. As he got undressed he thought about what Ginny had said earlier about them going against Voldemort and why they all couldn't just get along and all that junk. But in reality it wasn't junk, it was true. He turned on the shower and stepped in and stood there letting the warm water hit his face and run down his body.**

**In the other room Hermione had heard Draco come in and turn on the shower, he must have thought she was asleep but she couldn't fall asleep. She just laid in bed thinking about what the future holds and also what Ginny had said, it made perfect sense but it was easier said then done. Hermione rolled over onto her side and looked at the clock, it was 1 in the morning and still she didn't feel not one ounce of tiredness in her body. She soon decided to go downstairs and read a book until the tiredness kicked in.**

**Draco stepped out of the shower and dried off and walked into his room. He slipped on some lounging pants and a tank top and then noticed a light coming from down in the common room. He opened his door and went down to see what the light was and saw Hermione curled up in a ball reading a book on the couch. He noticed the light was from the fire that she started. Hermione felt a pair of eyes on her and turned to see Draco looking at her.**

**"Can I help you?" she asked**

**"No, just seeing what the light was, I thought you were in bed"**

**"Well I couldn't sleep, I had to much on my mind" said Hermione turning a page of her book.**

**"Yeah well me to" said Draco sitting down on the couch opposite her.**

**They both sat there in silence for about 5 minutes with just the occasional sound of Hermione turning the page of her book.**

**"What are you reading Granger?"**

**"I'm reading "Hogwarts, A History"**

**"That book is so damn boring"**

**"No it isn't not if you read it with more excitement"**

**"Excitement? Why the hell would I want to add excitement to a history book?"**

**"Just forget it Malfoy, I wouldn't expect a ferret like yourself to understand such important things as such" said Hermione continuing to read.**

**"I know lots of things that happened in the past" snapped Draco **

**"Well even so you still don't know the important events in history, and why are you talking to me anyway, I'm not in the mood for another fight" said Hermione looking up from her book.**

**"I told you why I came down here Mudblood so just shut your mouth. You're the one talking to me"**

**"Um no Malfoy I wasn't you talked to me first, why, do you want to ask me out?" said Hermione laughing**

**"Ha ha your funny, first of all I would never ever want to date such filth, and second I'm currently dating Pansy" answered Malfoy**

**"Good because I hate you as much as you hate me and I wouldn't want to date you either, and besides I love R-" Hermione stopped quickly.**

**"What was that Granger? Was that suppose to be Ron?" **

**"NO!" yelled Hermione**

**"Oh I think it was" laughed Draco**

**"No I meant someone else" said Hermione sounding worried**

**"Yeah I'm sure you did" laughed Draco walking upstairs to his room.**

**"I DID MEAN SOMEONE ELSE!" Hermione yelled up to him, but she just heard him laugh louder and for some reason Hermione couldn't help but smile to.**

**The next morning, Harry woke up frigid in his bed, he looked over to Ron and saw him wrapped up in a ball of blankets shivering. Harry got out of bed and walked over to the window and opened it up to see how cold it was outside. As soon as he opened it a gust of cold wind hit his face and he quickly shut the window. Ron woke up and looked at Harry and simply said "Is it cold out?"**

**"No Ron its hot" said Harry sarcastically walking over to his trunk.**

**Harry pulled out fresh clean, but also warm clothes and started getting dressed and Ron followed. They had Potions this morning and they didn't want to be late for Snape since they already had detention tonight. They walked down to the common room and saw that Hermione wasn't there and usually she is always waiting for them in the Gryffindor common room.**

**"I wonder what's keeping Hermione" said Ron**

**"Well I guess lets go find out" said Harry walking out of the common room to Hermione's room followed by Ron.**

**They came to the portrait and gave the password and walked in expecting to find Hermione on her way out to go get them but they were wrong, Hermione wasn't on her way out, she was asleep on the couch with her book on the floor. Harry and Ron walked over to her and picked up the book and read the title "Hogwarts, a history"**

**"HERMIONE!" yelled Ron**

**Hermione jumped out of her sleep and looked around for a second as if she forgot where she was and then she looked at Ron and Harry.**

**"Hermione, we have potions in 10 minutes" said Harry**

**"Damn, ok, give me a minute, I didn't sleep very well last night" said Hermione as she ran up to her room to get dressed.**

**Harry and Ron sat down while they waited for her and Ron picked up her book and started reading it. Just then Draco walked downstairs dressed and with his school bag. He gave Harry and Ron a nasty look and walked out from the portrait hole. After 5 minutes Hermione came running down with her school bag and ran out the door calling for Ron and Harry to hurry up. They ran all the way down to the dungeons hoping that some miracle happened and professor Slughorn was the potions teacher again, but of course when they got there it was greasy ole Snape. The walked in and took they're seats and was surprised that Snape didn't say anything about them being almost late.**

**"Well class since I returned as your potions master due to professor Slughorn's health, things are going to be kicked up a notch. I've noticed Professor Slughorn has been to light on the subject." said Snape**

**The lesson went by fairly well, only 5 points were taken away from Gryffindor due to Neville's clumsiness. After potions, they had Defense Against the Dark Arts with Lupin which they all looked forward to. As they walked to class Draco walked by them and had a smirk on his face and yelled out loud in front of everyone "GRANGER LOVES WEASLEY!" everyone stopped and turned their attention towards Hermione and Ron and Draco just walked away with a satisfied smirk on his face. Hermione's cheeks turned a dark shade of red and Ron looked at her. Hermione's eyes filled with tears and she ran to the girls bathroom and locked herself in a stall and started crying. Ron and Harry followed her into the girls bathroom but didn't care because it was moaning myrtles bathroom and nobody ever went in there.**

**"Hermione don't be upset about what Malfoy said, he's just a big jerk" said Harry**

**"I-I can't b-believe he said that, in f-front on everyone" sobbed Hermione**

**"Who cares we know its not true so don't get upset" said Ron**

**Hermione's sobs stopped and she realized it was true, she really did love Ron. She unlocked the stall and came out and stood in front of Harry and Ron. Hermione looked up at Ron and said "But it is true" and with that she walked out of the bathroom and ran to her head girl common room. Ron looked shocked, I mean yeah he was happy because he felt the same way, but to actually have Hermione admit it to him was something he never expected. Him and Harry went to they're DADA class this way they could give Hermione some time to herself.**

**A/N: I hope you all are enjoying the story, I haven't finished writing it but I have a lot done. Please Review if you have any ideas or any comments, its greatly appreciated.**

**Nikki**


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry and Ron arrived at they're class a few minutes earlier and saw Draco sitting down and Ron walked up to him.**

"**Why the hell did you need to go running your mouth and spread around lies?" said Ron**

"**Sod of Weasley, and for the record, I wasn't lying she told me last night." answered Draco**

"**Just don't talk to her at all, its bad enough she needs to share the same common room as you, just keep your comments and your hands to yourself!" shouted Ron**

"**Fuck off Weasley, I've never touched your precious Mudblood and I wouldn't want to either."**

**Just then Professor Lupin walked in and saw Ron and Draco exchanging words and he quickly told them to take they're seats. He took attendance and noticed Hermione wasn't there.**

"**Harry, Ron, where's Hermione?"**

"**Um, she isn't feeling well sir" answered Harry**

"**Very well, lets start the lesson then, shall we?" he said as he walked back behind his desk and sat down.**

**They learned about blocking spells and reenergizing them to throw back at their opponent. Everyone found the lesson useful and interesting, although Ron was still thinking about what happened earlier with Hermione. After class was dismissed Professor Lupin told Harry, Ron, Draco and Pansy to stay behind so he could speak with them.**

"**Harry, Ron, Draco, Pansy tonight as you all know is your detention sessions. I want you all to meet me at the edge of the forbidden forest at 6:30 tonight. Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter, I assume I can count on you two to let Miss Granger and Miss Weasley know?" asked Lupin**

"**Yes Sir" they responded**

"**Very well, off you all go……..and behave" said Lupin as they all turned and walked from the classroom.**

**Harry and Ron were walking to lunch when Ron decided to go check up on Hermione. Harry agreed and went on without him to the great hall, he figured Hermione and Ron needed time to finally realize they are both head over heels for each other. Ron walked up to the portrait and gave the password and walked into an empty common room so he walked upstairs to Hermione's bedroom door and gave a small knock. Nobody answered so he quietly opened the door and walked in. He saw Hermione asleep on her bed surrounded by a bunch of tissues from blowing her nose and drying her tears. Ron felt bad that she was crying over all of this just because stupid Malfoy couldn't keep his mouth shut. Ron walked over to the side of the bed and sat down gently on the edge. Hermione slowly opened her eyes and saw Ron sitting next to her, but for some reason she didn't jump at the sight of him, she felt comforted waking up to the face of the man she loved, although she of course was afraid to show it.**

"**Hey Hermione, how are you feeling?" asked Ron**

"**Oh, I'm fine" she said trying not to make eye contact.**

"**Hermione, I don't want you to take this the wrong way but I'm glad Malfoy shouted it out"**

"**WHAT, WHY! YOU THINK ITS FUNNY?" yelled Hermione**

"**No, no, no, not at all, I'm glad he said it because, now I know you feel the same way I do" said Ron**

**Hermione looked at Ron, she looked straight into his eyes and saw that he meant what he said. Then without thinking she could no longer help it, she had to kiss him, little did she know that Ron was thinking the same thing. He waited 6 years to kiss her and wasn't going to let a 7****th**** year pass and so he went for it. Soon they both felt each others lips firmly but yet softly and tender against each others. When they pulled apart they both had looks of shock on their face, they couldn't believe after all these years that they finally got the chance to express their feelings, although now they both felt awkward.**

"**Ron?" whispered Hermione as she took his hands in hers**

"**Yeah" he answered looking into her eyes.**

"**I really like you Ron, I have for a while. All the stupid little things you do seem like they annoy me but in reality they drive me insane, but in a good way"**

"**Really, I like you to Hermione, I have for the longest time, I was just scared you wouldn't like me back and I didn't want to mess up our friendship"**

"**I'm not all that mad at Malfoy anymore" laughed Hermione**

"**Yeah I know what you mean, he did us a favor" said Ron laughing to.**

**They both stopped laughing for a second and realized that it was true, Malfoy actually did them a favor, was that possible? They went down to the great hall and joined Harry for lunch and told him that they had talked about what happened and that they decided to start seeing each other. Harry was delighted to hear the news, he had been tired of Ron and Hermione always fighting over stupid things.**

**The rest of they're day was free up until detention at 6:30 that night, so they were going to go for a walk around the grounds. Hermione was going to meet up with them after she went to change into some casual clothes. She made her way to her common room and went to go up to her room and went to brush her teeth real quick. Without knocking she opened the bathroom door to find Draco peeing. **

"**WHAT THE HELL GRANGER GET OUT!" yelled Draco**

"**OH I'M SO SORRY DRACO I DIDN'T REALIZE YOU WERE HERE!" shouted Hermione through the door after she quickly shut it.**

**After a minute Draco opened her bedroom door and had a very angry face.**

"**MAYBE YOU SHOULD LEARN TO KNOCK GRANGER!" he shouted**

"**Like I said Draco, I didn't know you were here, I thought you were still at lunch" she explained**

"**Well surprise" he said sarcastically and walked back into his room. He then stopped and turned back to Hermione "Did you just call me Draco?" he asked**

"**Yes I did, I-I um, I wanted t-to thank you for earlier"**

"**you mean you aren't mad?"**

"**I was at first, but I realized you did me a favor and you helped me be able to express my true feelings to Ron"**

"**EWE! I helped you hook up with Weasley? I'm gonna be sick" said Draco walking back into his room.**

"**Well anyway thanks" said Hermione as he walked away. Draco just waved his hand in the air as if to say "yeah yeah whatever"**

**Hermione changed and decided to ask Draco if he wanted to go for a walk with her, Harry and Ron. She knocked on his door and didn't hear an answer. **

"**I'm down here Granger" came Draco's voice from the common room.**

**Hermione walked down to the common room and seemed kind of nervous. She knew Draco would say something mean as soon as she offered but she figured she might as well. **

"**Well Granger, what are you bothering me for?" asked Draco reading a book.**

**Hermione was about to answer when Pansy came walking in through the portrait hole. Hermione wasn't very keen on having Pansy come and go whenever she liked, but she had to respect that Draco was entitled to have friends to.**

"**Hello Draky poo" said Pansy giving him a kiss and then sitting down next to him.**

"**Hey babe, I was just about to be bothered by Granger" he said**

"**Oh, well what is it that you want Granger?" snapped Pansy**

"**Well, I was just wondering, if maybe you two would like to go for a walk around the grounds with me Harry, and Ron?" she asked timidly.**

**Draco and Pansy looked at each other, they did not expect Hermione at ask this. Then the unexpected happened when Draco said "sure". Hermione tried not to look shocked and they all headed down to the ground floor. Hermione knew as soon as her and two Slytherins were seen together that people would start talking, she new rumors would be going around because a Gryffindor would never be seen with a Slytherin. Hermione especially knew that Ron and Harry would be talking up a storm when she arrived with Draco and Pansy. They went to go onto the next moving staircase when Pansy wasn't paying attention to where she was walking and miss the staircase and slipped off the edge. She quickly grabbed the ledge of the platform and screamed for help.**

"**Pansy, hold on" shouted Draco**

"**I'm trying" cried Pansy as she watched her grip slipping**

"**Granger, what the hell do we do?" snapped Draco**

"**I don't know, I'm thinking"**

"**Well think faster" yelled Draco **

**Pansy couldn't hold on any longer, she just wasn't strong enough to pull herself up. **

"**Pansy try to hold on" shouted Hermione**

**It was too late she tried but her fingers slipped and she fell, but luckily she fell onto the staircase below her and she heard her ankle snap. Pansy screamed in pain and grabbed her ankle and tried not to let the tears run down her face, but it was too painful. Hermione and Draco ran down to the other staircase next to Pansy.**

"**Pansy babe, are you ok?" asked Draco kneeling down next to her.**

"**No, my ankle, I hurt it" she cried**

"**Let me see" said Hermione also kneeling down next to her.**

**Hermione pulled off her shoe and socks and saw right away that Pansy's ankle was clearly broken. She put a numbing spell on Pansy's ankle and looked up to Pansy with a sad face.**

"**Pansy, your ankle's broken, I've numbed it for now but it will wear off soon so lets get you to Madame Pomfrey" said Hermione helping Pansy stand.**

**Hermione and Draco put Pansy's arms around their necks to she could use them as support. Right now Pansy would have been disgusted having her arm touch a Mudblood but she was in to much pain to care. They arrived at the hospital wing and right away Madame Pomfrey came running out.**

"**What happened?" she asked**

"**We had a little problem with the moving staircases" explained Hermione**

"**Oh, how terrible, I told Albus a thousand times that it wasn't safe for the students, but of course he never listened to me, I should bring it up to Minerva McGonagall this year." said Madame Pomfrey, more to herself then to anyone.**

**She led Pansy to one of the nearby beds and examined her ankle. She complimented Hermione on the numbing charm she did and Hermione gave a small blush. She then realized she totally forgot about Harry and Ron.**

"**Damn, I forgot about Ron and Harry, I'll come back to see if everything's ok, but I gotta run. Bye guys" said Hermione running off down the hall.**

**A/N: Well I know this is a longer chapter then usual but anyway let me know what you think, im begging for reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

-1**Hermione ran as fast as she could down to the first floor but Ron and Harry weren't there, she figured they must have went to dinner so she ran to the main hall. She walked in and sure enough there they were eating. They saw her walking over and right away questioned her.**

"**Hermione where have you been, me and Harry have been worried. Has Malfoy done anything to you?" asked Ron**

"**No, no everything is ok, I ran into some trouble but its fine now"**

"**What kind of trouble?" asked Harry**

"**Well I kind of asked Draco and Pansy if they wanted to take a walk with us around the grounds and they said yes"**

"**YOU WHAT!" yelled Ron and Harry together**

"**That's right, so anyway on our way here Pansy fell off one of the moving stair cases onto the one below and she broke her ankle, so I helped them to the hospital wing" explained Hermione**

"**Ha ha, good she deserved it" laughed Ron**

"**Honestly Ronald, it isn't funny, she could have really gotten hurt" said Hermione**

"**So what"**

"**SO, she could have gotten hurt, Ron. She is a human to you know, all because they treat us like dirt doesn't mean we need to treat them that way." said Hermione sounding annoyed**

"**OK, OK, geez, since when did you care about Slytherins?" asked Ron**

"**Since I realized that they're people too, and they are on the same side as us now" **

"**She's right Ron" said Harry, "They are on our side, we're in this war together, maybe its time we started acting as a team and not enemies"**

"**But we've been enemies for 6 years, and now you just want to play all friendly and junk?" said Ron**

"**Yes, if we don't make the first move, then who will?" said Hermione.**

"**I guess your right, but I mean we're talking about Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" said Ron**

"**Yes, I know, but have you forgotten Ron that he was brought up to be who he is today" said Hermione**

"**Whatever, just make sure he doesn't hurt you" said Ron through clenched teeth.**

"**Well we have detention soon, I'm gonna go check up on Pansy and see if she's ok, I'll meet you guys in front of Lupin's classroom" said Hermione walking out of the great hall.**

**Hermione arrived at the hospital wing and saw that Draco and Pansy were just leaving. She quickly ran to catch up with them to see what was happening.**

"**Hey Pansy, is your ankle better?" asked Hermione**

"**Yeah, its fine, Madame Pomfrey healed it with a bone mending charm. She said it would just be a it sore but I'll be able to walk on it. I tried to see if I can make up detention but McGonagall said I had to have my detention tonight." explained Pansy**

"**Oh, ok, well at least your ankle is better" replied Hermione**

"**Yeah, um, Granger, listen, me and Draco have been thinking that maybe its not such a good idea for you to hang with us, I mean a Mudblood hanging out with Purebloods isn't natural" said Pansy**

"**I hang out with Ron and he's a pureblood" snapped Hermione**

"**Yeah well Weaslebee is also poor as hell" laughed Draco**

"**Laugh all you want Malfoy, but I happen to fancy Ron very much, even if he's poor or not. Money can't buy you happiness" **

"**Um, yes it can Granger" laughed Pansy showing her a diamond bracelet Draco bought her.**

"**You know what Parkinson, next time your hanging from a staircase I'll make sure to walk away!" yelled Hermione quickly walking to Professor Lupin's classroom.**

**Hermione walked quickly through the halls and up each staircase, she was fuming, she was so sure that there was a change in Draco and Pansy but she was wrong. She was angered so much she bumped into Ginny.**

"**Her Hermione watch where your walking" said Ginny helping her pick up her books.**

"**Sorry Ginny, its just I had a fight with Pansy and Malfoy and -"**

"**I know Hermione, Ron AND Harry told me what happened earlier. So is it that they don't appreciate the help you gave them?" asked Ginny**

"**Exactly, I helped that pug faced bimbo and this is the thank I get. I wish I never helped that mean little bitch" said Hermione**

"**Listen, stop getting so upset, your working yourself up for nothing, its their behavior, you should have expected it. This doesn't mean they won't change, it might just take some time." explained Ginny giving Hermione a small hug to calm her down.**

"**I know, its just-well just forget it, we have detention with them, that should be fun." said Hermione as her a Ginny walked into Professor Lupin's classroom.**

**When they arrived there, Harry and Ron were already sitting down waiting for them. Professor Lupin hadn't came yet and Draco and Pansy hadn't either. Ginny and Hermione took a seat next to Harry and Ron and waited for Lupin.**

"**Everything go ok?" asked Harry**

"**Hell no, Ron you were right, Slytherins are just a bunch of jerks" said Hermione**

"**I know, I know" said Ron putting his hand softly on Hermione's shoulder.**

"**I mean they didn't even care that I helped them" said Hermione sounding like she was about to cry.**

"**Hermione don't get upset" said Ron hugging Hermione**

"**Yeah Hermione, who cares about them, they'll learn sooner or later." said Harry**

**Just then Draco, Pansy, and Blaise walked in the room and sat down at the back of the class. They all sat there silently until Professor Lupin came in which was about 3 minutes later.**

"**Good evening everyone, I see you all got my message saying to come to my class instead of the forest. I told you to come here because I didn't want any of you to get in trouble for being outdoors after hours, so I'll lead you down there myself" explained Lupin**

**They all headed down to the forbidden forest, each of them wondering what was in store for them. They knew some of the detentions given at Hogwarts wasn't just cleaning under desks and taking inventory, they knew some were dangerous.**

**They made it to the grounds and saw Filch standing at the edge of the forbidden forest with a lantern in his hand and Mrs. Norris sitting next to his feet. They approached the edge of the forbidden forest and awaited they're instructions.**

"**Good evening Mr. Filch, what obstacles will I be seeing these young ones through tonight?" asked Lupin**

"**Tonight, you will head into the forest and find Firenze, the centaur. He has tried to go back to his tribe but they will surely kill him so Professor McGonagall would like you to go find him and bring him back here" said Filch**

"**Why did Firenze go back? He knew he would be killed" asked Harry**

"**Perhaps with the death of Dumbledore, Firenze probably thought they would take pity on him" said Ginny**

"**Yeah well that's just the thing, Centaurs don't pity anyone" said Lupin**

"**This seems awfully dangerous, are you sure McGonagall wants us to do this?" asked Pansy**

"**YOU CALLING ME A LIAR MISSY?" yelled Filch**

"**Calm down Mr. Filch, we believe you, although I didn't think McGonagall would allow students into the forbidden forest, but if that's what she ordered for your detention then we must go on with it" said Lupin **

"**Have fun" laughed Filch**

"**Alright everyone, wands at the ready, and lets go" said Lupin leading them into the forbidden forest.**

**They all followed Professor Lupin and awaited his instructions. It was really dark so Professor Lupin lit his wand. The night air was cold and muggy, and it was also a bit foggy. They all heard weird sounds around them that made the girls and even Ron occasionally jump.**

"**Get a grip Weasley, its just a bunch of dumb animals" snarled Draco**

"**Yeah well that's not what I remember you saying when we were in our first year and you screamed and ran like a baby" said Harry**

"**Very funny Potter, but that was different."**

"**Really, how so?" laughed Harry **

"**Honestly boys, shut up, we all should be looking for Firenze" snapped Hermione**

"**Miss Granger is right, enough you two lets go" said Lupin**

"**Professor, wouldn't it be better to split up and look?" asked Ginny**

"**I suppose, ok here's the plan. We'll split up and whoever finds him send up red flares, and if you get in trouble send up flares twice in a row." said Lupin**

"**Yeah yeah, I can take care of myself, alright wolf boy" said Draco**

"**Shut your mouth Malfoy!" yelled Harry**

"**Its alright Harry don't worry about it" said Lupin holding Harry back from jumping on Draco. "And by the way Mr. Malfoy, that's Wolf man, not wolf boy" said Lupin ignoring the disgusted look on Draco's face.**

"**So what pairs are we in?" asked Ginny**

"**Um, lets see, ok, who ever is standing parallel to you will be your partner, so lets see, Hermione your with me, Ginny your with Draco, Blaise your with Harry, and Ron your with Pansy" said Lupin**

"**Why do I have to go with Weaslette?" snapped Draco**

"**Because the wolf man said so" said Lupin with a smirk on his face as the others laughed.**

**They all divided up into they're pairs and headed in different directions. The air grew colder and thicker and the fog was so thick you could barely make out your own hand when you held it up to your face. There was unidentifiable noises made in the forest, noises no known animal would have made. The forest had definitely changed since the first year at Hogwarts when the trio had started, it was more eerie, and dangerous.**

**Ginny and Draco had been walking for about a half hour and not one word was said between them. Draco was furious that Lupin partnered him up with a Weasley, he was more focused on his anger then actually looking for Firenze. Ginny was tired of the silence so decided to make conversation with the first thing that came to mind.**

"**So why are you such an asshole?" asked Ginny**

"**What" snapped Draco**

"**You heard me, why are you such a cold hearted asshole?"**

"**Use your imagination Weaslette"**

"**Well my imagination says its because of your father" said Ginny looking down**

**Draco rolled his eyes, what could a Weasley possibly know about a Malfoy, she knew nothing, but Draco knew she was, it was obvious his father pushed him to who he is today and to Draco it wasn't something to be proud of.**

"**Well Weasley, you have an active imagination, and since you like to pretend to know what your talking about, why don't you tell me more about why I'm such and asshole?" said Draco in a sarcastic tone.**

"**Well I think its because your father pressures you into doing things that you don't want and you feel you'll disappoint him if you don't, or your scared that Voldemort w-"**

"**I'M NOT SCARED WEASLEY!" yelled Draco grabbing Ginny by her arms and pushing her up against a tree.**

**Ginny winced at the grip around her arms and the force of Draco's body pushing against her. She felt the sharp bark of the tree pushing against her back making her wince in more pain.**

"**I-I'm sorry, I was only saying what I thought, I didn't m-"**

"**YOU DIDN'T WHAT! I'M NOT SCARED AND I'M NOT WEAK WEASLEY, NOT LIKE YOU AND YOUR DISGUSTING EXCUSE FOR A FAMILY!" shouted Draco in her face pushing her harder against the tree.**

"**Your hurting me, let go" cried Ginny trying to wiggle out of Draco's grip.**

**Draco let go of her arms and grabbed a handful of her hair tightly making Ginny give a small shriek of pain. He pulled her by her hair and brought her face close to his and he pulled out his wand.**

"**HURTING YOU HUH? WEASLEY? THAT'S NOTHING COMPARED TO WHAT I CAN DO TO YOU!" he yelled throwing Ginny to the ground and pointing his wand at her.**

**Ginny fell hard to the ground as dirt hit her face and leaves got in her hair. Tears ran down her face and she cried silently as she laid on the ground waiting for Draco's next move.**

"**I-I'm, sorry, I didn't mean to make you angry" cried Ginny**

"**ANGRY! I'M ANGRY BECAUSE YOUR FILTHY FAMILY IS IN THE WORLD, YOU ALL SHOULD BE KILLED, YOU DON'T DESEVRE TO LIVE! I CAN KILL YOU RIGHT NOW AND BE WELCOMED BACK INTO THE DEATHEATERS!" Yelled Draco, looking as if he himself would start crying**

"**Please Draco, I'm so sorry I don't want to die" cried Ginny uncontrollably**

"**SHUT UP! JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!" yelled Draco kicking dirt in her face. "YOUR FUCKIN PATHETIC, LOOK AT YOU, BEGGING FOR YOUR LOUSY LIFE!"**

"**THEN JUST DO IT ALREADY!" Cried Ginny**

"**I SAID SHUT UP! CRUCIO!" yelled Draco, regretting the word as it came out of his mouth.**

**The screams that Ginny released filled the air, the pain was nothing she had ever felt. Draco saw Ginny's body wiggle around on the ground twitching in pain and he quickly took off the curse. He was shocked at what he had just seen, he knew the curse but he had never done it or seen it put on someone, the sight was unbearable. Ginny just laid there helpless, her face all sweaty, tears streaming down her face which was pale. **

"**I-I'm sorry, that's not really me, I didn't mean to do that" wined Draco, tears now coming down his face.**

**Draco quickly turned and ran on with out her, he needed to get away. Draco ran leaving Ginny lying there almost unconscious from the pain, she couldn't move, her whole body was in shock. Draco just kept running, he ran and ran until he couldn't take the emotional pain anymore and sunk down against a tree and just cried. He didn't know what came over him, he knew that wasn't who he truly was, he made such a mistake by acting like that. He had to go back and apologize for his behavior, he was on they're side now anyway and he wanted to be trusted.**

A/N: Sorry its taken forever to post I have a lot of it written out already just dividing them into chapters and I've found it difficult of finding where to stop for each chapter cuz I want to make sure they are long enough but not long. I hope you all are enjoying it and please I'm begging for some reviews id love to know what you all think. Thanks


	6. Chapter 6

**While the situation with Draco and Ginny went on, Hermione and Lupin got along just fine. They laughed and joked around about how much they had in common.**

"**You know Hermione, I was quite the bookworm when I was in Hogwarts as well." said Lupin**

"**Really? You must have been very smart, well not that you aren't smart now professor" laughed Hermione**

"**I was the top of my class, the smartest in the whole school, just like you Miss Granger."**

"**Thanks" said Hermione blushing "Professor, can I ask you a personal question?"**

"**Of course, although it depends on how personal" laughed Lupin**

"**Oh, no, not that personal" giggled Hermione**

"**Well then sure, go on"**

"**Well, does it hurt?" asked Hermione**

"**Does what hurt?"**

"**You know, when you transform into a werewolf?" **

**At this question, Lupin frowned which immediately made Hermione want to take back the question, but still Lupin answered.**

"**What do you think Miss Granger?"**

"**Well I've read that its very painful, but I wanted an opinion from someone who has experienced it."**

"**I see, well yes it is extremely painful, sometimes when I transform I break a few ribs or something else."**

"**Ouch, that's terrible, isn't there a spell that can dull the pain?" asked Hermione**

"**Yes there is, but the pain is to great for the spell to take full effect." he answered.**

"**I'm sorry Professor, I shouldn't have asked such a question"**

"**Oh don't worry Hermione, its quite alright"**

"**Well I feel so awful now that asked such a thing"**

"**Well don't worry I'm the one who agreed to answer the question, come on miss Granger, lets continue your detention." said Lupin leading the way with a smile.**

**Lupin and Hermione continued walking still talking on the werewolf subject since Lupin didn't have a problem answering the questions Hermione had. **

**Harry and Blaise didn't say much of anything to each other, so they're job was that much simpler. Ron and Pansy were doing ok to although Pansy was asking so many questions and Ron was trying so hard not to turn around and hit her n the face with a rock.**

"**So you and Granger finally hit it off huh?" asked Pansy**

"**What does that mean?" snapped Ron**

"**It means you finally grew balls and told her"**

"**Um, not exactly, Hermione kind of told me" said Ron his voice lowering with each word.**

"**Damn Weasley, you can't even say I love you to a girl" laughed Pansy**

"**Shut up, its not that easy" said Ron as his face turned red.**

"**Awe, you must really like that mud blood huh?" **

"**Shut the hell up!" yelled Ron turning around to face her with an angry look.**

"**I see" said Pansy all signs of sarcasm fading away.**

"**That's right, you better see Parkinson, I love Hermione and you will not disrespect her in front of me" said Ron his face red from anger.**

"**I-I'm sorry" said Pansy walking ahead of him **

**Pansy realized how much Ron loved Hermione and it just made her think about how much she cared for Draco, and she thought about if he was ok right now. Pansy quickly removed the worry look from her face as Ron walked passed her and she followed.**

**Ginny woke up and didn't know where she was, her vision was blurry and her head was pounding. As her vision came into focus she could see the stars of the night sky above her and she quickly remembered where she was and as soon as she remembered she also remembered the pain as it filled her body. She slowly sat up and felt nothing but pain and weakness through her whole body. Her face was stained with tears and she was covered in dirt and leaves and she was wet. She figured it must have rained while she was unconscious and that explained why her clothes were all muddy. Ginny turned over on all fours and pushed herself up to stand and as soon as she did she collapsed against a nearby tree and slid down into a curled up ball. She felt the strength in her legs give out as she put pressure on them, she started crying, the pain was just to much for her to bare. She screamed into the night air as the pain consumed her body and then, Ginny fainted.**

**Draco ran and ran as fast as he could back to where Ginny was, he was worried that she wouldn't be there when he got back and she would have found Potter and her dumb brother and would have ratted him out, although he couldn't blame her for it he knew he'd do the same thing. When he reached the spot where he left her she wasn't there.**

"**FUCK!" yelled Draco running his fingers through his hair.**

**He then noticed her muddy footprints and looked over to the tree Ginny collapsed against and there she was laying there unconscious. He ran over to her and tried to wake her up.**

"**Weasley! Weasley! Wake Up!" yelled Draco shaking her **

**Ginny moaned and opened her eyes a crack and she made out the blurry figure of Draco Malfoy. Her heart raced and she tried to get away from him but her body wouldn't let her, she was to weak. Draco seen the look of worry on her face.**

"**I'm not going to hurt you like that again, it was an accident, I didn't mean to do that"**

"**A-an accident?" cried Ginny, "Go to hell, asshole" she cried barely able to speak the words.**

**Draco gave her a nasty look and let her arms go and stood up and started pacing. Ginny watched him, he had so many confusing looks on his face that she couldn't make out. **

"**Listen Weasley, I never meant to use such a dangerous curse on you, it accidentally slipped out." explained Draco**

**Ginny tried to stand up and fell against the tree again, she stood again and went to fall but Draco caught her. He helped her get her balance and then let go. Again Ginny went to walk and fell to her knees, her hair all over her face, and tears making her hair stick to her skin.**

"**I need to sit for a while, I can't stand right now" cried Ginny as she winced at the pain that ran through her body.**

"**Listen Weasley, I didn't mean to do that to you, it kind of just happened, it was an accident. I just lost my temper."**

"**An accident?" said Ginny trying to stand up with all her will.**

"**You need to rest you won't get rested" said Draco.**

"**An Accident?" repeated Ginny now standing face to face with Draco as she wobbled in place. "HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY THINK OF THAT AS A DAMN ACCIDENT!" yelled Ginny**

"**Like I said Weasley, an accident, people make them so get over it" said Draco getting more angry.**

"**NOT ACCIDENTS LIKE THIS YOU IDIOT, YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME!" screamed Ginny**

"**THAT'S RIGHT I COULD HAVE AND IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP I WILL!" Draco yelled back in her face.**

**Ginny dropped to the floor and started crying while Draco just stood there and watched as the red headed girl cried her eyes out. He didn't know why but he felt bad, he knew he had a bad temper due to past events and the subject about his situation was a very touchy one and the last person he wanted to apologize to was a Weasley.**

"**Why are you crying Weasley, stop being a baby" said Draco trying to sound mean but wasn't successful.**

"**I'm crying for you" she whispered**

"**What, why for me?" asked Draco, surprised**

"**Your so lost, I know your scared"**

"**I'm not scared Weasley"**

"**Yes you are, you just won't admit it, your crying inside, and your lost, you feel you have nobody to comfort you when you need it. It kills you that you can't go to your own family because they are fighting against you. I cry for you because I know you are so much more then a snotty jerk. You pretend to be so strong but you are so weak, you are afraid to let anyone into your heart." Ginny sobbed**

"**I'M NOT GONNA SAY IT AGAIN WEASLEY, MIND YOUR OWN DAMN BUSINESS, YOU KNOW NOTHING, YOU-"**

**Draco's words stopped and so did Ginny's cries when they heard movement in the nearby bushes. Ginny slowly stood up as her knees buckled and Draco pulled out his wand and pointed it at the bushes. **

"**Who's there?" asked Draco**

**Again the bushes moved and they heard the cracking of branches and footsteps walking. Ginny limped over to Draco and grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back.**

"**Get of Weasley" he whispered trying not to draw attention to whatever or whoever was in those bushes.**

"**Draco, stop being stupid, don't get to close you have idea what's in there" she whispered back.**

"**Well we aren't going to find out by just standing here" he said ripping his shirt from her hands and walking back over to the bushes.**

**Ginny just watched as Draco approached the bushes. They moved again, and they heard something run. Draco almost ran back where Ginny was but kept his nerve and walked closer. Ginny was scared, she knew the Forbidden Forest was full of dangerous creatures and there was a million different things that could be in that bush. Draco slowly pushed his wand into the bushes to see if he could feel anything and was startled when a hand came out and grabbed his whole arm.**

"**HOLY CRAP!" yelled Draco trying with all his might to pull away.**

**Ginny quickly ran over and pulled as well but the hand that grabbed him was to strong. Then the hand released Draco's arm and then a huge beast came out from the bushes, he must have stood 10ft tall. Both Ginny and Draco identified it as a Centaur and they knew how territorial centaurs were, this situation would not be easy.**

"**Please, we meant no harm" said Ginny**

"**I know young one, it is I Firenze" said the Centaur bowing at them.**

"**Oh, thank god now we can leave this damn forest" said Draco starting to walk back.**

"**NO! You do not understand, I want to stay here, with my herd."**

"**Firenze, you can't, they'll kill you as soon as they see you. That's why we were sent to come for you, there are more of us out in the forest searching for you. You must come with us." explained Ginny.**

"**I am grateful for your concern but please leave here at once, the other centaurs will kill you if they find you" said Firenze**

"**No shit, they'll kill you to, you need o go with us, we aren't asking we're telling you to move your bushy ass tail and lets go" snarled Draco**

"**He's right Firenze please, listen to us, you must come with us at once, you aren't safe here"**

"**I'm sorry but I made my decision and I'm staying here in the forest" said Firenze**

"**Listen my little pony, I don't think you understand, there is no decision, your coming with us NOW!" demanded Draco**

"**And who will make me, YOU?" Yelled Firenze**

"**Stop it Draco, just leave it be." said Ginny getting between them.**

"**I'm sorry young one, but this is a personal choice I have made, let me take you to a safer spot in the forest" said Firenze picking Ginny up in his arms and carrying her.**

**Draco just followed them, he was so fed up with this over grown horse that he didn't even care about saving him anymore he just wanted to go back to his room to go to sleep. He was snapped back to reality when he heard Firenze as Ginny why she was limping and he hoped Ginny wouldn't tell him that Draco used an unforgivable curse on her.**

"**Oh I tripped on a branch and I fell down this small ditch, but I'm fine." said Ginny as she let herself down from Firenze's arms.**

"**Are you ok young miss, your skin is pale and you look weak, and your nose is bleeding" said Firenze**

**Ginny felt her nose and looked at her fingers to find blood, and she quickly used her sleeve to clean it up. Draco walked over to her and gave her a hanky he had in his pocket.**

"**Oh it must be from the air in the forest, my body probably isn't use to it." said Ginny even though she was lying, she knew it was a side effect from the curse, her head felt like there was a pile of bricks stacked on it and there was so much pressure around it.**

"**She's fine" said Draco quickly**

**Firenze gave Draco an evil stare as if he knew what really happened. Draco stared back not caring that he was making the centaur very angry with his comments. Firenze finally looked back to Ginny and looked her over to make sure she was ok.**

"**I'm sorry young miss, but I must be going." said Firenze getting ready to turn and leave.**

"**Wait" said Ginny, "Are you aware you will be killed for returning?"**

"**Yes Miss, but I rather die then run away and stay hidden from my family, I need to face this problem."**

"**Well if your sure" said Ginny with a sad look on her face.**

"**I am sure, I must be off now. Goodbye Young one" said Firenze before turning to leave and galloped away into the darkness of the forest.**

"**Well I guess lets send up flares for the others to know where we are and tell them that Firenze has no interest in returning." said Ginny.**

"**I'll do it, go sit down or something Weasley." said Draco walking into a clear opening of the sky and shooting red flares from his wand.**

**Draco put his wand away and then gathered some wood and started a fire. He sat down opposite of Ginny and looked at her from the corner of his eye, he knew when the others returned they would find out what Draco did to Ginny.**

**A/N: I know this story is suppose to focus on Draco and Ginny and it will a bit later on, I just want you to have everyone's own point of views and know what's going on with them as well.**


	7. Chapter 7

-1Harry and Blaise had walked the whole time in silence giving each other deadly glares. Blaise started a conversation that didn't seem it would go very smoothly.

"So Mudblood Granger finally got a boyfriend, a Weasley no less" laughed Blaise

"The only thing less then a Weasley is you Blaise, Ron is 10 times better then you are, they're whole family is" snapped Harry

"Wow you're a smart ass, you and I both know that's such a bullshit statement" laughed Blaise

"You're the only bullshit I see around here" said Harry

At this comment Blaise swung his fist at Harry but Harry moved quickly out of the way. Blaise then jumped on Harry and started hitting and punching him as Harry swung and hit back. They fought for about a good minute before they both saw a red flare light up the sky and they quickly got to they're feet and ran towards the light.

Things between Ron and Pansy remained pretty quiet the rest of the time, they occasionally made comments about quidditch but that was it. Ron was grateful that at least him and Pansy could talk about his favorite sport and not something girly or mean. Pansy was afraid to show her good side, she really was trying to stay in her mean attitude but it was hard to when her and Ron had a lot in common about quidditch, and she finally confessed to Ron that she really wanted to try out for the team but was to insecure about her playing abilities. This shocked Ron, he always thought Pansy was a girly girl and would never want to play a sport of any kind, especially one as rough as quidditch. They continued talking about they're favorite teams and it turned out Pansy knew a thing or two about quidditch.

"I can't believe you like the same team as I do that's funny" laughed Ron

"I know, who knew a worthless Weasley and a high class gal like myself could be into the same things" laughed Pansy

Ron stopped walking and didn't laugh along, he just looked at Pansy and she stopped laughing to. Pansy didn't realize what she had said, at least that's what her heart told her.

"I-I didn't mean that" said Pansy

"Yes you did" said Ron with a disgusted look on his face and then he turned and continued walking.

Pansy didn't respond to this she just followed quietly, she didn't know what to say, she didn't know if she meant it or not. She grabbed Ron's arm and turned him to face her.

"Ron, I-I"

"Did you just call me Ron?" asked Ron sounding very surprised.

Before Pansy could answer a bright red light exploded in the air and without another word the two of them ran in the direction of the flare.

Hermione and Lupin had been arguing over who was right on a certain kind of spell and of course Hermione won the argument which impressed Lupin very much. He actually knew she was right the whole time but wanted to see how far she would debate it.

"Hermione, you sure do know your stuff huh?" laughed Lupin

"Well I do study quite a lot and I like to double check my work and make sure everything is precise as can be, its important to me that I do the best I can." said Hermione

"Well that's absolutely wonderful, and that's why you're the brightest witch of your age Miss Granger." said Lupin making Hermione blush.

"Well I heard from Harry that you were quite the smart one when you were in school" said Hermione

"Oh I see "were" huh?" laughed Lupin

"Oh no, I meant your still smart I didn't mean any-"

"Hermione I'm kidding, relax I know what you meant, and yes I was quite the bookworm, a lot like you. I also wanted to do the best I can, but you can only do so much." explained Lupin

At this comment Hermione frowned, she didn't know why it just made her sad, was there a limit to her learning? She loved learning new things, it excited her especially about the wizarding world. Lupin seen her frown and knew why she was upset.

"Hermione, there's no limitations, but of course there are always things we will never know, things we will never see or do. But like I said we can do as much as we can." explained Lupin

"I know professor, I was just thinking is all" she responded looking a bit more happier then before.

Hermione's thoughts were washed away by the sound of a firework exploding in the air. Her eyes glowed with the light of the flares and she looked at Lupin for instructions and followed him as he started to run in the path of where the flares came.

Ginny and Draco sat around a fire while they waited for the others to arrive. Ginny was sitting up against a tree while Draco just sat on the ground with his legs folded. They sat there in silence for a few moments before Ginny spoke up.

"Draco, I won't tell anyone" she said quietly.

"Are you crazy? Of course you'll tell, and if you don't your stupid for not telling. I could have killed you, you do realize this don't you?" said Draco sounding very annoyed.

"Of course I do, but what about forgiveness, I can forgive. After all you did apologize earlier to me" answered Ginny

"Listen Weasley, I don't want your pity"

"Pity? What do you mean?"

"Oh please Weasley, your taking pity on me. You think just cuz of the situation I'm in, that you need to be nice to me and I think you should get that idea out of your head cuz I'm not ever gonna let you pity Draco Malfoy"

"See this is what I meant when I said you were a cold hearted bastard" said Ginny

"Oh well, to bad, I can't change how I am" snapped Draco

"That's not true, you can do anything you put your mind to. I think its just that you aren't sure if you want to change" said Ginny

"I've tried to change, I accepted Granger's invitation to go for a walk with her and her dumb friends and then I changed my mind, it didn't seem right"

"Well that was a good start Draco, the first step is excepting to be around a muggleborn even though you changed your mind." said Ginny with a small smile.

"Weasley, just drop the subject" said Draco sounding very annoyed

"Why, every time I bring it up you never want to talk about it. You know talking about your situation should really be the first step"

"Why don't you just shut up" snapped Draco

"Why don't you just share your thoughts with someone?" asked Ginny in return.

"Because there nobody else's thoughts to think except mine, I'll share them if I want."

"Geez fine, I'm just trying to be your friend"

"Well don't, I don't need friends, what I need is for you to mind your own business" snapped Draco

When Ginny heard this her mind began to race. She kept thinking what if Draco really couldn't change? But as much as she questioned it she knew he wanted to change, she could see it in his eyes. She knew he was being mean towards her just to cover up his true feelings, so Ginny left the conversation with a simple comment.

"Well Draco you can think what you want but we both know the real truth." said Ginny simply

Draco opened his mouth to talk but closed it again when he realized he didn't have a comeback this time. He knew the truth, but what made him uncomfortable was that Ginny did to, it was annoying how accurate she was about everything she said tonight. It was like she knew exactly what he was thinking. Ginny watched his face expressions as Draco was distracted by his thoughts. She wondered what was going through his head right now although she had a pretty good idea. Draco noticed Ginny staring at him and he quickly spoke.

"What the hell are you staring at Weaslette, I know I'm hot but keep your eyes to yourself" snapped Draco

"Ha-ha, I wasn't staring, I was thinking"

"Well stop thinking about my gorgeous body, its not my fault Potter's body is gross and you must look at mine" teased Draco

"Harry has a nice body, so whatever"

"How would you know, its not like you two have ever seen each other naked" laughed Draco

Ginny looked down at the ground as her face turned red from blushing. Draco stopped laughing when he noticed this and his eyes grew wide.

"So you have seen Potter with his undies off" said Draco

"Its none of your business" snapped Ginny

"OH MY GOD, GINNY WEASLEY, YOU HAD SEX WITH HARRY POTTER" shouted Draco

"Shh! Draco please don't say anything" whispered Ginny as she ran over to Draco and sat down next to him.

"Holy shit, I can't believe Potter deflowered the youngest Weasley" laughed Draco

"Draco please, don't say anything, I'm begging you" said Ginny grabbing Draco by the shoulders.

Draco stopped laughing and looked at Ginny's hands on his shoulders and then he looked into her eyes. He saw that Ginny was serious, he saw that she was worried, and he saw something else…………..sadness. Draco didn't know why, but didn't stop staring at her, all he thought about was how could a Weasley be sad, he wondered what was wrong with her, he wondered what was making her so sad, so he asked.

"Ginny, why are you sad?"

Ginny just stared at him, she was shocked because of Draco using her name and also because he asked such a question, and it was an actual sincere question.

"What do you mean, I'm not sad" said Ginny trying to cover it all up.

"Yes you are, I can see it in your eyes, your sad"

"How would you know what sadness looks like?" snapped Ginny standing up.

"Because I see it every time I look in the mirror." said Draco standing up as well.

Ginny stared at him for a moment and she started pacing around the fire.

"So why are you sad?" asked Draco again.

"Its none of your concern" snapped Ginny

"Is it because you slept with Potter?"

"NO! I love Harry"

"Then what's wrong?"

"Draco, please just leave me alone, I have my reasons for everything………well at least I think I do"

"I don't know why you just wont talk to me and tell me what your thinking and how your feeling." said Draco

"The same reasons of why you wont tell me yours!" yelled Ginny, "And besides, why the hell would you care how I feel anyway?"

"I don't know" answered Draco

Draco thought about this for a minute, he didn't know why he cared so much about why Ginny looked so sad, he thought that maybe since Ginny showed so much care and concern for him and his feelings that he might start caring about Ginny's feelings as well. Silence filled the air around them as they both were deep into there thoughts. They then heard far off howls fill the air and they both looked around as a safety precaution.

"Stop trying to figure me out, you never will" said Ginny looking at Draco with sad and tired eyes but still with a very fierce stare.

"Oh, so you can play guess what with my feelings and all but I cant say anything about yours" snapped Draco

"Oh please, like you aren't begging to have somebody see your pain"

"No actually I'm not, I don't need pity and sympathy, I don't need attention just to feel good!" shouted Draco

"Oh really, well you sure the hell fooled me, I guess strutting around Hogwarts for the past 6 yrs wasn't a cry for attention"

"I don't strut and I don't cry for attention, it comes natural"

"YOU ARE SO FULL OF YOURSELF, EVEN AS YOU REALIZE HOW PATHETIC YOUR MALFOY NAME IS YOU STILL THINK YOUR BETTER WHEN IN REALITY YOU SHOULD BE KISSING EVERYONE'S ASS SO YOU CAN BE ACCEPTED!" yelled Ginny, her face red with rage.

As soon as the words left her mouth anger and hate filled the air and they both were standing face to face with there eyes locked on each others. Rage filled Draco as Ginny said these words and Ginny was outraged by his actions and words, she didn't even blink as his face came closer and closer to hers.

"If I were you Weasley, I'd watch my mouth" said Draco through clenched teeth.

"And if I were you Malfoy, I'd do the same"

"Another comment like that Weaslette and you'll find yourself under the Cruciatus curse again"

As Draco finished that sentence Ginny's hand flew so quick and slapped Draco across his face with all her might leaving a red handprint on his cheek.

"HOW DARE YOU THREATEN ME LIKE THAT, THREATENING ME WITH AN UNFORGIVABLE CURSE THAT ALMOST KILLED ME. WE'RE ON THE SAME SIDE MALFOY, YOU DON'T THREATEN YOUR TEAM MATES. HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT" yelled Ginny slapping him again with the same amount of force.

Draco just looked shocked that Ginny slapped him in the first place and then again. But he knew she was right, he had crossed the line, he was acting immature and he felt ashamed for it. As if he didn't cause enough trouble already last year.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that" whispered Draco

Ginny turned around and walked over to the tree she sat against earlier and sat back down against it. Draco sat where he stood and the both of them waited in silence for the others to arrive.

As Draco and Ginny remained seated in silence the others raced to find where the flares came from. Harry and Blaise had soon caught up with Lupin and Hermione.

"Are you two alright?" asked Lupin

"Yeah, we saw the flares and started running" said Harry

"Have you seen the others?" asked Hermione

"No, we haven't seen anyone" said Harry

"Well lets continue on then" said Lupin leading the way.

They all followed Lupin through the Forbidden Forest in search of where the flares had come from. As for Ron and Pansy, they also kept running. Ron led the way as Pansy followed close behind. Suddenly, Pansy tripped over a tree root and fell hard to the ground into a puddle of mud. She gave a small shriek as she fell and Ron stopped running and turned around to see what was wrong. He ran over to her and held out his hand for Pansy to grab. Pansy looked at his hand for a few seconds before accepting it and she let Ron help her up.

"Are you alright?" asked Ron

"Of course not, I hurt my leg and I'm covered in mud" squealed Pansy

"Ok well first off stop whining because its annoying, and also what can I do to make sure your ok?" said Ron

Pansy just stood there in the puddle of mud thinking. She didn't know why Ron offered his help to her especially when she said such mean remarks towards him. She didn't know what to say and she felt awkward just standing there in silence so she said the first thing that came to mind.

"There's nothing you can do to help me you filthy jerk." scowled Pansy

"Bloody hell, fine I won't offer you any help you stuck up snob" said Ron continuing to walk on.

Pansy said nothing and just followed. She didn't know why she said that, she knew she hurt Ron's feelings, but then again what did she care about hurting someone's feelings, especially a Weasley's.

Ginny and Draco had been sitting for a half hour in silence and were expecting the others to be there already. Ginny stood up and started pacing.

"What's taking them so long" said Ginny sounding worried.

"Maybe they were killed by Centaurs" said Draco as if it were no big deal.

"KILLED BY CENTAURS! DO YOU THINK THAT'S FUNNY?" yelled Ginny

"I was just joking"

"WELL THAT'S NO JOKE, WHAT IF THAT'S TRUE, WHAT IF SOMETHING REALLY DID HAPPEN TO THEM!" shouted Ginny

"RELAX NOTHING HAPPENED!" yelled a voice from the bushes.

A/N: Sorry it took forever to post another chapter, please let me know what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

-1Both Draco and Ginny turned there heads towards the source of the voice and was relieved when they seen Lupin walk out from the bushes followed by Hermione, Harry and Blaise. Ginny ran to Harry and threw her arms around his neck and Harry hugged her back.

"What's going on? We saw the flares" said Lupin

Ginny explained what Firenze had told her and Draco and how he wished to return to his herd no matter what the consequences. Lupin decided that was enough of a detention for his students and decided to head back to the castle.

"Ok, we need to find Ron and Pansy and then we could head back" said Lupin

"Well Professor, shouldn't we just send up another flare and wait for them to arrive" suggested Hermione

"Excellent idea Miss Granger" said Lupin sending up a red flare.

They all sat around the fire and waited. Draco and Blaise were talking about how there detention went while Lupin and Hermione discussed how to make the Wolfsbane potion. Harry and Ginny sat against a nearby tree away from the others. Draco kept glancing over to Ginny and was listening to what she was telling Harry.

"Ginny are you alright, you look pale and very tired, like you might pass out any moment" said Harry putting his arms around her.

"I'm fine Harry, I'm tired is all"

"You don't look fine and why is there dried up blood around your nose?"

"Oh, my nose started bleeding earlier, probably from the weather" lied Ginny

"Oh, well are you sure your ok?"

"Yes Harry, I'm positive" said Ginny giving a glance towards Draco and there eyes locked for a second.

Ginny knew Draco was listening and Draco knew Ginny knew he was listening. The whole situation was complicated. Draco knew she needed to tell someone what he had done, but he also knew why she wouldn't say anything. Draco quickly got up and walked away muttering something about someone being stupid and it's a bunch of bull. Ginny knew he was mad about her not saying anything but she didn't go talk to him, she just left it be for now.

"What's his problem?" asked Harry in an uncaring tone.

"I don't have the slightest clue" lied Ginny again.

Draco paced back and forth in a small clearing a little bit away from the others. He was so confused, he didn't know what he wanted, of course he knew he didn't want to be no damn Death Eater. He rubbed his arm where he had received the Dark Mark, he regretted it, he wished he could just remove it from his skin but he knew it was dumb to think such impossible things. He hated his father for trying to make him something he never wanted to be, and he hated his mother for allowing it to happen. Draco's thoughts came to a halt as he heard footsteps and he stopped pacing and turned to see Pansy walking over to him.

"Hey Draco, Weasley and I just got here, they just got done telling us about Firenze" said Pansy giving Draco a big hug.

"Are you alright? Did that dumb freckled freak hurt you?" asked Draco

"No, no, everything is fine, I just fell in some mud, that's it"

Draco just stared at her, he saw she was thinking hard about something but he decided to leave it be until they got back to the castle. However, Pansy saw that Draco too had something on his mind and was clearly thinking hard and she asked.

"What's wrong Draco?"

"Nothing"

"You lying, there's something wrong, tell me"

"I rather not" said Draco

"What, all of a sudden you can't share things with me" said Pansy sounding offended.

"I USED THE CRUCIATUS CURSE ON GINNY, OK! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?" yelled Draco

"DRACO!" yelled Pansy

"YOU BASTARD!" yelled Ron jumping on Malfoy and punching him in the face.

The others went running over where they heard all the commotion and Harry quickly pulled Ron off of Malfoy.

"Ron what's going on?" asked Lupin

"THIS ASSHOLE USED THE CRUCIATUS CURSE ON MY SISTER!" yelled Ron pointing to Draco.

At this comment Hermione gasped, Ginny looked down at her feet and Lupin and Harry had a look of shock on there face, even Blaise was surprised.

"I was coming to get them to tell them that we we're heading back to the castle when I heard him tell Parkinson what he did to Ginny" said Ron

"Draco, is this true!" yelled Lupin

"Yes sir" answered Draco looking down to the ground.

"Professor, it was an accident!" yelled Ginny

"Miss Weasley I assure you using an unforgivable curse is no accident" said Lupin, sounding very angry.

"NO! You don't understand, I t was my fault, I provoked him!" shouted Ginny

"Be that as it may, Mr. Malfoy is in serious trouble, I think we all know the consequences of performing an unforgivable curse, especially on a student" said Lupin sounding more angry with each word he spoke.

Draco didn't know what to think, in the wizarding world 17 is of age and he was now 17 and was and would be sentenced as an adult and he knew using an unforgivable curse on someone would give him a cell in Azkaban Prison for the rest of his life. Draco was glad the truth was out but he wasn't to pleased with what was to come, he knew he was in deep shit.

"Lets get back to Hogwarts, Now!" said Lupin leading the way.

They all followed up front with Lupin as Draco stayed towards the back and Ginny purposely walked slow so she was walking alongside Draco.

"Don't worry Draco, I'll tell McGonagall it was my fault, after all, I did provoke you" whispered Ginny

"No Ginny, its more complicated then that, I could've controlled my temper better" said Draco watching himself walk.

"Draco I'm sure everything will be fine"

Draco didn't respond to her comment, all he thought was how Ginny could possibly say everything will be fine. He didn't know why Ginny was trying so hard to defend him, he liked it that she cared so much but was unsure if it was sincere or pity and pity was something he didn't want, especially from a Weasley.

"Thanks" whispered Draco suddenly, then sped up his pace leaving Ginny standing there in a state of shock.

Ginny never thought she would receive a thank you form Draco Malfoy.

About an hour later they reached Hogwarts and Lupin sent everyone to they're common rooms except for Draco. Lupin and Draco walked to Professor McGonagall's office and waited for McGonagall to let them in. As they stood there Lupin gave a short glance towards Draco to see that Draco kept his gaze towards the floor. Draco gave a small glance at the door when he heard it open up and saw the form of Minerva McGonagall standing there, He then quickly looked away. McGonagall didn't speak, she just stared them both up and down and then with a superior voice said, "Come in"

Lupin and Draco walked into McGonagall's office and they both sat down when McGonagall motioned for them to have a seat. She took a seat behind her desk and kept her eyes on Draco. She remained silent for a few moments then spoke.

"Professor Lupin, please enlighten me as to why you have woke me from my slumber"

"I'm very sorry Professor McGonagall, but the students have finished they're detention and sadly Firenze has wished to take his chances by going back to his herd" said Lupin

"I see, well bless his soul, lets hope he survives. In other concerns, why may I ask is it that Mr. Malfoy is not in his Head boy common room?" asked McGonagall

Lupin looked over to Draco with a concerned look, he was unsure how McGonagall would treat this matter, however, he knew he had to let the headmistress know. He turned his gaze back to McGonagall then spoke.

"Mr. Malfoy here has performed the Cruciatus Curse on Ginny Weasley"

Professor McGonagall's eyes grew wide with shock and she tried not to show it. She stared at Draco for a good minute before speaking. Draco was shocked himself that McGonagall was calm about the whole thing……so far that is.

"Remus, make sure Ginny Weasley is sent to Madame Pomfrey, leave me and Mr. Malfoy alone" ordered McGonagall

Without another word Lupin rose from his seat and walked towards the door, before he went to close the door behind him he turned to Draco and said, "In order to not make the same mistakes Draco, you must first forgive yourself for making the mistake in the first" and with that Lupin closed the door behind him leaving Draco and McGonagall alone.

McGonagall opened her mouth to speak but she closed it again when nothing came out. She did this three more times before she finally managed to regain her voice.

"Do you want to go to Azkaban Prison?" she asked simply

"Of course not" scowled Draco

"THEN MAYBE YOU CAN EXPLAIN YOUR ACTIONS TONIGHT" she shouted standing up from her seat and leaning over her desk towards Draco.

"She provoked me, ma'am" whispered Draco

"Provoked? So that's the excuse I'm getting. Well in that case you had every right to use such a curse" said McGonagall in a very sarcastic voice.

"Of course not" said Draco

"Mr. Malfoy, I am trying so hard to give you a chance and you keep taking more chances then your reputation has permitted. You should be on your way to Azkaban right now but Mr. Malfoy I will speak to your classmates that joined you in your detention tonight about this matter and see to it that they keep it secret"

"You mean, your not sending me to jail?" asked Draco shocked

"No Mr. Malfoy, not this time"

"But professor, I can't get off the hook that easy, I've done a terrible thing"

"Oh don't worry, I will make sure you aren't let off the hook that easy, in fact Mr. Malfoy, you will report to my office first thing after breakfast tomorrow, no exceptions, and if you do not show up I will make sure you are taken to Azkaban. Do I make myself clear Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes professor"

"Good, that's enough for tonight, I'm quite tired and tomorrow's another day. Report back to your dorm Mr. Malfoy"

Draco walked towards the door and turned towards McGonagall

"Thanks" he said

"Oh, don't thank me yet Mr. Malfoy"

Draco gave a small smirk and then turned and walked from the head mistress' office. Draco walked slowly towards his common room and whispered the password and walked inside and noticed Hermione asleep on the couch with a book in her lap. He walked over to her and watched her for a moment and he thought back to the nights events. He debated on waking her up but decided to just yell her name and tell her to get upstairs to bed. Besides after all he did wrong tonight, keeping Granger from having a stiff neck in the morning was the least he could do.

"Pss, Granger" whispered Draco

Hermione didn't move

"Yo, Granger, wake up"

She still slept on.

"HEY MUDBLOOD" he yelled causing Hermione to jump sending her book falling to the floor.

"Geez Malfoy, couldn't you be more nice about waking me?"

"Um, no" said Draco picking up Hermione's book and handing it to her.

"What do you want anyway?" asked Hermione taking her book from Draco.

"Nothing, I just thought I'd wake you up to go up to your bed, you don't want a stiff neck in the morning"

"Oh, well thank you" said Hermione sounding shocked that Draco cared about her neck.

"Oh, um, not that I care or anything, its just that you were getting mud blood all over the couch and I wanted to sit here" said Draco trying to cover up what he just said by trying to sound mean.

Hermione rolled her eyes and started walking to her room when she stopped and without turning to face him she said, "Don't think that by doing the right thing it will make you weak, because that's not true, it's the bad things you do that make you weak" and without another word she quietly went up to her bedroom and closed her door leaving Draco alone in the common room to think about what she had just said.

Ginny laid in the hospital wing awake, hoping Madame Pomfrey would release her but Madame Pomfrey wanted Ginny to stay at least a night so she could keep an eye on her. Ginny thought about everything that had happened that night. She wanted this all to be kept secret but she knew with the big mouth her brother had, everyone would know about it tomorrow. Ginny didn't know why she wasn't bothered by the situation as much as everyone else was, especially since she was he victim of an unforgivable curse, she figured it was probably because nobody ever gave Draco Malfoy a chance, they only looked at his last name and judged him. Of course Draco wasn't very nice, in fact Draco was quite mean, but that's not who he really is, its what he has become, he was brought up that way. Ginny knew there was more to Draco then everyone thought and she wanted to give him the chance to show it.

A/N- Thanks for waiting so long I'm still writing the story now, kinda had some writers block for a bit, but I'm trying to move it along. Hope you like it so far, PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	9. Chapter 9

-1Morning light filled the head boy and girl common room and hit Draco's face. He felt the warm rays of sun on his face and he realized he must have fallen asleep on the couch last night after Hermione went up to bed. He heard voices in the room whispering and he slowly opened his eyes and sat up. He looked to his right and seen Ron, Harry, and Hermione talking low to each other, obviously trying not to wake him. They noticed he woke up and they stopped talking and Ron made a nasty face at him.

"You must feel pretty good right now, since you got off the hook for using an unforgivable curse but not with me. You may have scared McGonagall but you don't scare me Malfoy, you'll pay for what you did so you better watch your back." said Ron walking out of the common room and slamming the portrait hole door behind him.

Hermione and Harry just looked down at the floor. Harry and Hermione walked after him and Hermione stopped before leaving.

"Oh why don't you go on Harry, I forgot one of my books"

"Ok" he said walking on.

Hermione waited until Harry walked out of the common room and instead of walking back up to her room she sat down right next to Draco. Draco looked up at her with a confused look.

"Your not gonna find your book here Mudblood" he said

"Draco, I think Ron is serious, he's really pissed"

"Oh please Granger, I'm not scared of a Weasley, besides what could he possibly do?"

"I don't know, I just feel-"

"Granger please, Your boyfriend wont do anything to me, not if he's smart that is, he'd be really stupid to try anything with me."

"That's what you think but now that you have to watch your behavior, especially since the incident last night, Ron has that much power"

"Listen Muggle, if you think your boyfriend will do something why don't you just stop him?"

"He won't listen to me, he's to angry"

"Oh well, I'll take my chances, I'm a big boy" said Draco getting up off the couch and walking upstairs to his room.

Hermione sat there for a moment before getting up and leaving the common room, she knew what happened last night was not over yet and that worried her. She walked the halls towards the great hall for breakfast when she saw Ginny walking out from the hospital wing, she ran to catch up with her.

"Hey Ginny, where you going?"

"Oh, hey Hermione, I was on my way to breakfast"

"Oh, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine"

"That's good, um Ginny, do you mind if I ask you something?"

"What is it Hermione?"

"Well about last night-"

"Hermione please, it was a misunderstanding, it was really my fault."

"Ginny, no it wasn't"

"Please Hermione, don't ask me about this again." said Ginny walking on without her.

Ginny walked as fast as she could, she didn't want Hermione catching up with her. Hermione didn't understand the situation, she didn't see Draco as who he truly was and that bothered Ginny a lot. She decided to skip breakfast and she went into the girls bathroom instead and locked herself in a stall. She sat down on the toilet seat lid and ran her fingers through her hair. She didn't know what to say or do, she was worried about Draco, what if word got out about what he did, people would start talking and then he'll be sure to go to jail. Ginny decided to send Draco a message so they could talk so she left the bathroom and headed for the owlery.

Draco walked to Professor McGonagall's office and knocked on her door. When he heard her say come in, he opened the door and saw McGonagall sitting at her desk waiting for him to take a seat. Draco took a seat and waited for what his head mistress was about to tell him.

"Good morning Mr. Malfoy"

"Good morning Professor"

"Mr. Malfoy you will have detention for the rest of this school year with Professor Lupin and me"

"Are you kidding? That's crazy"

"Unless you prefer Azkaban Prison?"

"No Professor"

"Very well Mr. Malfoy, every evening for the rest of the school year at 8:00pm unless I tell you a different time, you will report to Professor Lupin's classroom for detention. You do not have to serve detention on the weekends and if Professor Lupin is unable to have you for detention then I will, understood Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes Professor"

"Good, also you will give Ginerva Weasley a verbal apology"

"Yes Professor"

"Ok Mr. Malfoy, you may go, if I have forgotten anything I will send you an owl."

"Yes Professor" said Draco getting up and walking out of her office.

Ginny made her way into the owlery with a piece of paper and a quill. She sat down in a corner and wrote her letter.

_Draco,_

_Meet me by the room of requirements to talk, its important, please be there._

_Ginny_

Ginny folded the letter up and gave it to her owl Errol and sent him off to deliver the message. She watched the bird fly off into the cold air and then turned to leave. She was walking down the halls when she was met up by Harry and he put his arms around her waist from behind her and pulled her into a big hug.

"Hey Ginny, how are you feeling?" he asked

"Hey Harry, I'm fine, shouldn't you be in class?"

"No, I have a free period, I thought maybe we could talk if you wanted?"

"I really don't want to talk about last night. Hermione wanted to talk this morning but I just wasn't in the mood for it and I already know Ron is gonna be all over me today asking questions and shit" sighed Ginny

"He's just worried Ginny"

"I know, but I'm worried what he'll do now"

"Ginny, its just Malfoy, don't worry about it, I'm sure he'll get what he deserves"

"Harry, please"

"What?"

"Ron wants revenge and I'm just worried he's gonna do something out of hand"

"Don't worry I'll make sure he doesn't" said Harry giving Ginny another hug.

"Well I need to go see McGonagall, I'll talk to you later Harry" said Ginny walking down the hall.

Ginny made her way to the McGonagall's office and she ran into Draco. She stopped in front of him and just stared at him.

"Hey Draco"

"Hey" he said back but then just kept walking on ignoring the fact that Ginny was about to say something.

Ginny watched Draco walk down the corridor, he looked sad and upset, she was worried about him. Ginny continued into McGonagall's office and saw that McGonagall was already waiting for her and they both took a seat in her office.

"Good morning Miss Weasley"

"Good morning Professor"

"How are you?"

"I'm fine, but Professor, I'm worried"

"About what Ginerva?"

"Well my brother isn't taking this situation to lightly and well I think he'll do something bad to Draco, I don't mean like a dumb trick or anything, I mean like something that could really hurt him"

"What makes you say that?"

"I don't know, I just seen how mad he got yesterday night and the look on his face was something I never seen before, he was filled with so much anger"

"Well Miss Weasley, his sister was under the cruciatus curse, I would have been mad to"

"I suppose so"

"I wouldn't worry Miss Weasley I'm sure your brother will get over it and also I have spoken with him this morning about it and to keep this confidential, I'm sure everything will be ok"

"Alright, thank you Professor"

Ginny got up and walked from McGonagall's office and headed to Hermione's head girl dorm, she wanted to apologize for being so mean this morning. She gave the password and walked in to see nobody in the common room so she walked up to Hermione's room and knocked on the door but got no answer.

"She isn't here" came a voice from down in the common room.

Ginny walked back down to see Draco sitting on the couch working on some homework assignments.

"Oh, hey Draco, do you know where she went?"

"Nope"

"Oh ok" said Ginny walking back towards the portrait hole to leave then stopped, "Are you alright?" she asked Draco

"Yep" he said not even looking up from his work.

"Draco, what happened with McGonagall?"

"I have detention for the rest of the year"

"WHAT, that's insane"

"No its not, its what I deserve" said Draco still not looking up from his work.

"DRACO, STOP WRITING AND LOOK AT ME!" yelled Ginny

Draco stopped writing and got up from his seat and walked over to Ginny and grabbed her by the arm and led her to the portrait hole and led her out of his room.

"I'm busy Weasley, we'll talk later in the room of requirements like your letter said" and with that Draco slammed the door in her face.

Ginny stood there confused, there was something wrong with Draco, he wasn't himself and Ginny was going to find out why tonight.

Pansy walked through the halls with Blaise back from the library, they were getting ready to go to lunch. Pansy was heading to her room to get changed for one of her classes and Blaise went on to lunch without her. The halls were empty except for a few students here and there, most of them were all at lunch now. Pansy was turning a corner when she banged into a certain red head and dropped some of her books.

"Geez, watch where your going" she said to Ron

Before Pansy could bend down to get her book Ron's hands grabbed her wrists and threw her up against the stone wall making her bang her head.

"WHAT THE FUCK WEASLEY!" she yelled

"Shut up Parkinson, listen, and listen good, you make sure your precious boyfriend stays the hell away from my sister and my friends and also you better tell him to watch his back"

"SCREW YOU WEASLEY! DON'T YOUT THREATEN ME!" she yelled

"I'm serious Parkinson, keep him away from my sister, if I see him near her I swear, I'll kill him" said Ron taking Pansy and slamming her again against the wall.

Ron released her wrists and bent down and picked up her books and said "here" and threw her books at her. Pansy watched as Ron walked down the hall and when he was out of sight she sunk to the floor and started crying, she didn't think it was possible but she was scared for Draco.

Hermione was reading in the library for an essay for potions class when Ginny walked up to her and sat down.

"Hey Hermione, I just wanted to say I was sorry for this morning"

"Oh, don't worry Ginny, its ok" said Hermione putting her book down to look at Ginny

"So how was lunch?" asked Ginny

"It was fine, same stuff, how come you didn't go, you haven't eaten anything today?" said Hermione

"I know, I have just had a lot on my mind, I'll make sure I eat dinner."

"So how are you and Harry doing with your relationship?"

"We're really good, he's so good to me" said Ginny smiling.

"That's great Ginny"

Suddenly, Pansy came storming in the library and sat down right next to Ginny and slammed her hands on the table, her face was pale and she looked furious.

"Listen Mudblood, you better tell your boyfriend to keep his god damn hands off of me"

"What are you talking about?" asked Hermione shocked

"I'm talking about this" said Pansy rolling up her sleeves showing two bruises on both of her wrists.

"No, my brother wouldn't do that, especially to a girl" said Ginny

"Well he did Weasley, he threatened me. I don't what the hell has gotten into your damn brother but you better make sure he stays away from me and Draco" said Pansy getting up and walking away furiously.

Hermione and Ginny just stared at each other, it couldn't be, what has gotten into Ron, he would never do anything lie that, at least they thought.

"Hermione, do you really think he did that?"

"I don't think she was lying Ginny, I need to go talk to him" said Hermione packing up her books and quickly leaving the library in search of Ron.

Hermione found Ron in the Gryffindor common room and she made sure there was nobody else in the room except her, Harry and Ron and then she sat down next to him.

"Ron, we need to talk, now" demanded Hermione sounding very angry.

"What's up Hermione" said Ron sweetly

"What's up is that you threatened Pansy Parkinson, how could you Ron?"

"Hermione I was just scaring her"

"Why Ron, she didn't do anything to Ginny"

"Yeah well Malfoy did and he will pay for it" said Ron angrily.

"Ron, that doesn't mean you need to attack Pansy"

"I'm sorry Hermione, I'm just so mad, that damn Malfoy."

"You shouldn't be apologizing to me"

"Fine, but if I see Malfoy near my sister he'll pay for it" said Ron getting up and stomping out of the room.

The rest of the day went by fairly well although the weather was frigid. It was dinner time at Hogwarts and students filled the great hall to eat there meals. Draco had just finished his meal and was heading to Lupin's office to help him clean up the classroom for his detention. Pansy gave him a kiss goodbye and headed to her common room. She was getting ready to step inside the portrait hole when someone called her name from down the hall.

"PANSY!" yelled Ron

"What do you want Weasley, gonna threaten me again?" said Pansy walking up to him.

"No, I wanted to say I'm sorry, I shouldn't have did that to you earlier."

"That's right Weasley, your shouldn't have, stay away from me and my boyfriend" said Pansy with an evil tone walking into her common room and Ron walked back to his.

A/N: Sorry I'm in the process of writing more for the story that's why its taking a while, please review and let me know what you think.


	10. authors note2

-1**A/N: **Hi everyone I'm sorry its taking me forever to post, but I am working on the story and I should have another chapter posted within the next week. Anybody want to tell me what they like the most so far about the story and what they like the least this way I have an idea of things, Id appreciate it greatly.


	11. another note

**Hey everyone I was just looking over this story I wrote a while back and was thinking about continuing on with it anybody interested in reading more?**


End file.
